Bone marrow aspirates and trephine core biopsies from young patients with various non-Hodgkins lymphoma being treated at the NIH/NCI were reviewed to determine the relative utility of bone marrow aspirate smears and clot sections, and biopsy sections and touch preps in the diagnosis of lymphoma metastatic to the bone marrow.